darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
983
Daniel devises a plan to scare Maggie, who hears humming coming from the Angelique's portrait. Synopsis Teaser : For several weeks, Barnabas Collins has known of a strange room in the east wing of the great house of Collinwood. A room in which he discovered the existence of another level of time. The people he saw in this room were all people he knew, and yet they were leading completely different lives. They were living in a world of Parallel Time. Now through some mystifying warp in time, Barnabas has become a part of this existence, but he soon discovers he is placed himself in great danger. For a man named William Loomis has learned Barnabas' darkest secret. And now Barnabas Collins lies trapped in a chained coffin. There is no one to help him. And he has no way of knowing what strange and mysterious events are going on in this world of Parallel Time. Maggie is wandering around the drawing room at Collinwood and Elizabeth walks in. Elizabeth asks her if she is ready to see the children. Maggie is visibly nervous and wishes Quentin was with her. Meanwhile upstairs, Daniel says he will do whatever it takes to drive her out of Collinwood. Act I Daniel tells Amy, the other child of the house, that Quentin only married Maggie because he was lonely, and that he still loves his mother, Angelique. Amy tries to convince him to give Maggie a chance. Downstairs, Maggie tells Quentin she thinks she will be a disappointment to the children, but Quentin manages to calm her down and says not to worry about Amy (who is Daniel's cousin). A man enters the room and greets Quentin. Quentin introduces Maggie to Chris Collins, who is his cousin, lawyer, and manager of the estate. Chris says they need to talk about someone named Bruno. Chris informs him that Bruno is back living at Collinwood, which immediately upsets Quentin. Quentin orders Chris to kick Bruno off the estate, however Bruno has apparently told Chris that Angelique gave him a place to stay. After Quentin leaves, Chris offers Maggie a tour of the estate. Maggie gladly accepts and tells him she'll do anything to make Quentin happy, but Chris warns her she has a lot to live up to following in the footsteps of Angelique. Act II Elizabeth goes upstairs to Daniel's room. Amy is excited to meet Maggie, but Daniel wants no part of it. Downstairs, Maggie asks Quentin who Bruno is, but Quentin only tells her the less she knows about him, the better. The children, along with Elizabeth, return to the drawing room. Quentin introduces Maggie to his son Daniel and Amy. Amy pleasantly greets Maggie, but Daniel is very cold towards her. Quentin and Elizabeth leave the three alone to get better acquainted. Back in the drawing room, Amy is eagerly talking to Maggie, while Daniel keeps to himself. Maggie forces Daniel to speak to her and asks him to give her a tour of Collinwood, but he says that's a job for Chris, not him. Daniel talks constantly about how Angelique influenced everyone at Collinwood, which makes Maggie feel very uncomfortable. As Daniel and Amy leave the drawing room, Elizabeth yells at Daniel for how he treated Maggie, but he doesn't seem to care. She goes into the drawing room to comfort a crying Maggie, and says it will take time for Daniel to get over Angelique's death. Daniel and Amy go to the East Wing and into Angelique's room. Amy tells Daniel they shouldn't be in "her" room, but Daniel tells her he has figured out how to get rid of Maggie. Act III Amy tells Daniel she isn't going to help him with his plan. Daniel grabs Amy's arm and hurts her until she finally agrees to help him. Meanwhile in the drawing room, Quentin asks Maggie how her meeting with the children went. Maggie tells him it was a disaster. Quentin tries to convince her that Daniel will eventually come around, but Maggie isn't so sure. In the East Wing, Daniel takes Amy through a secret passageway that goes directly behind Angelique's portrait in her room. Daniel instructs Amy to hum a tune when he gives a verbal cue. Daniel returns to the drawing room and asks Maggie where Quentin is. The clock in the foyer suddenly chimes, and Daniel says he had forgotten that Quentin usually goes to "her" room at this time of day. Daniel continues to taunt Maggie about Angelique, but Daniel insists that Quentin is in Angelique's room. Maggie rushes up to the East Wing and finds Angelique's room empty. Daniel enters the room and stares at Angelique's portrait. He tells Maggie that she will be coming back soon. Maggie dismisses his claims and begins to leave, but she then hears a humming sound coming from the portrait. Frightened, Maggie runs out of the room, and Amy enters from the back entrance. Daniel congratulates her on a job well done, but Amy is surprised and tells Daniel she wasn't the one who was humming. Memorable quotes : Elizabeth: I don't envy anyone who has to follow in Angelique's footsteps. ---- : Elizabeth: The boy is living in the past. ---- : Daniel: (talking about his mother Angelique) She said Collinwood was like a perfect clock . . . never stopped running. You could depend on it and live your life by it. ---- : Chris: Angelique became a legend in her own time. ---- : Elizabeth (to Quentin): Do I get a demerit for speaking out of turn? ---- : Daniel: Every day at noon, my mother used to go and talk to the gardener. She took care of the landscaping of the whole estate herself. That's why everything is so beautiful. My mother loved and understood everything that was beautiful. Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Stoddard (PT) * Don Briscoe as Chris Collins * David Henesy as Daniel Collins (1970 PT) * David Selby as Quentin Collins (1970 PT) * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Collins * Denise Nickerson as Amy Collins Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 979. * Denise Nickerson returns to the cast after an absence of 24 episodes. First appearance of character Amy Collins. This was the third role played by Nickerson in the original series. * Final time an episode is narrated by Don Briscoe. * Closing credits scene: Barnabas' chained coffin. * This episode coincides with the beginning of the filming for House of Dark Shadows. The first scene filmed was the funeral. Due to filming, many longstanding actors would have limited appearances until filming was completed around 1015. Story * Every day at noon, Angelique used to talk to the gardener and have the grounds looking fantastic. * Maggie moved away from Collinsport when she was eight. * GHOSTWATCH: Maggie and Daniel hear humming coming from Angelique's portrait. (Daniel had planned for Amy to hum the song, but Amy insisted that she didn't do it.) * TIMELINE: According to the narration, Barnabas has known about Parallel Time for weeks (he first learnt of it in 969). It was a few days ago when Elizabeth discovered Bruno in Angelique's room (occurred in 976). It's noon. 6:25pm: Maggie in the drawing room. Bloopers and continuity errors * It seems that Daniel is supposed to break his comb when he says he is going to get rid of Maggie, but he only manages to bend and twist it. * When Daniel slams the door in Angelique's room, it doesn't shut correctly and reopens behind him. A moment later, some folding chairs in the studio can be seen through the open door. * David Selby starts talking to Maggie but stops, "While Bruno..." My guess is that he was supposed to say "about Bruno," which would have completed the sentence he was saying. * When Maggie and Quentin are talking about Bruno in the drawing room, you can hear running footsteps. They sound like children's footsteps, so it's likely David Henesy and Denise Nickerson trotting from the previous set to get in place for their entrance into the drawing room. External links Dark Shadows - Episode 983 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 983 - The Terror of Tarrytown Gallery ( }}) 983h.jpg|Chris & Quentin 983m.jpg|First Impressions 983u.jpg|Wedded Bliss Category:Dark Shadows episodes